Stories: System Freeze
"System Freeze": A story written by , and After a hard day's work of Fridjitzu training, Jaiden and Blast decide to stop by at the Stop and Slurp for some milkshakes, but not before Bright Spark attacks the town yet again. Jaiden and Blast stop him with their ice powers, leaving Bright Spark with a question: How did Blast get ice powers? After further research, he discovers everything about Fridjitzu and the Snow Dojo. Seeing this as a threat to his plans of world domination, he decides to destroy the Snow Dojo and turn it into a factory of robots with ice powers! All with the help of the Ice Ninjas' enemies! Now Jaiden and Blast, with the help of a few friends, must fight to save the Snow Dojo from Bright Spark's new plan. Cast *Jaiden *Blast *Bright Spark *Ice Sensei *Fire Ninjas *Dark Jaiden *Green Shadow *Kyoji Story Chapter 1 Atop a snowy mountain lies the Snow Dojo. Home of the ancient art of Fridjitzu, where young students learn how to master control over snow and ice. In the training grounds, ice ninjas Jaiden and Blast are training to improve their skills in Fridjitzu. This time, they're doing target practice. * Blast: Ok, I think I'll manage to do it this time. Blast creates ice shards from his hands, and shoots them directly at three targets, hitting the first two targets in the exact center, while the third shot went slightly too much to the right, but still hit the target. * Blast: Well, not perfect yet, but I think I'm getting better.'' '' * Jaiden: '''Great job, Blast! * '''Blast: ''*blushing a bit* Thanks Jaiden. I guess I've been improving since last time, all thanks to you for helping me train. * '''Jaiden: '''You're welcome. ''The Ice Sensei arrives from the training grounds entrance. * Ice Sensei: 'Hello, students. * '''Jaiden: '''Hey, Sensei! * '''Blast: '''Hi Sensei! * '''Ice Sensei: '''Blast, I see you have improved your skills in Fridjitzu. * '''Blast: '''Yes, I've been training a lot. Though, I couldn't have improved this much without Jaiden's help. * '''Ice Sensei: '''Ah, I see now. Good luck on your training, students. ''*leaves* * 'Jaiden: '''Phew, that was a lot of training. How about we head to the Stop and Slurp for some milkshakes? * '''Blast: '''That sounds like a great idea. Let's go. ''Jaiden teleports herself to the Stop and Slurp, located in a street in Echo Creek. Meanwhile, Kyoji is already there as he is sent by Green Shadow, who is at L.E.A.F. Headquarters monitoring the situation. * 'Kyoji: '*on his phone* Green Shadow, I'm here. Awaiting your next orders. * 'Green Shadow: '*offscreen* Alright, Kyoji. Just keep a lookout for villains. I've been alerted that a villain is approaching this very place. * 'Kyoji: '''I'm on it. Wait, here comes...Blast and Jaiden? * '''Jaiden: '''Hey, Kyoji! * '''Kyoji: '''Huh? Oh hey, Jaiden! I was just here on a lookout. Green Shadow sent me. * '''Jaiden: '''Okay...why? ''Blast walks to Jaiden with the milkshakes. * 'Blast: '''Here, I bought our milkshakes. I made sure to order your milkshake extra cold, just how you like it. *''gives Jaiden the extra cold milkshake* * '''Jaiden: '''Thank you! ''*drinks the milkshake*'' So Kyoji...why are you here? * 'Kyoji: '''Basically, Green Shadow spotted someone suspicious on her computer monitor approaching this area. * '''Blast: '''Someone suspicious? * '''Jaiden: '''Who is it? * '''Kyoji: '''Well, it's...wait, hold on! It's...a pony? *on the phone* Green Shadow, target spotted. It's a pony, but I'm not sure who he is. * '''Green Shadow: '*offscreen* Alright, zooming in and gathering information. That's not just a pony, Kyoji, it's Bright Spark! * 'Kyoji: '''Bright Spark? Never heard of him. * '''Green Shadow: '''He's supposedly a villain who has planned to conquer Equestria with his robots. But what is he doing in Stop and Slurp? * '''Kyoji: '''Not sure what he's up to, I'll find that out. See ya! *hangs up* * '''Blast: '''Wait, what's going on? A pony? Jaiden, maybe we should go check it out too. * '''Jaiden: '''Good idea. * '''Kyoji: '''Yeah, he's called Bright Spark according to Green Shadow. * '''Blast: '''That's the evil pony from Equestria! Red Fork told me all about him. We have to go see what he's up to. * '''Kyoji: '''Agreed. ''Blast, Jaiden and Kyoji move out to see what Bright Spark is up to. They find him in a flying machine and an army of robots. * 'Blast: '''What is he up to this time? * '''Bright Spark: '*''does an evil laugh* Witness my latest creation, the Helmet-Bot 3000! Once I shoot all these people with this beauty, they will turn into robots, and join my robot army. Once I have enough robots in my army, I will use them to get rid of the Locked Room Gang, and rule the world! * '''Kyoji: '*gasps* The people are in trouble! We have to do something! * 'Jaiden: '''I think I know just what to do. * '''Blast: '''Me too. * '''Kyoji: '''So, what's the plan? * '''Bright Spark: '''What's the matter? Do you guys really think you stand a chance against my Helmet-Bot 3000? * '''Kyoji: '''Yes. Yes, we do! * '''Jaiden: '''Freeze! ''*uses her ice powers to create an ice blast hitting Bright Spark* * 'Bright Spark: '*''the ice blast freezes a part of his machine''* Aah! Well, that was tough, but you'll need more than that to beat me! * 'Blast: '''Need some help Jaiden? *''uses his ice powers to create another ice blast* * 'Bright Spark: '*''his machine freezes more''* No way! How is this possible? You didn't have ice powers! * 'Blast: '''Well, I do now. * '''Bright Spark: '''It doesn't matter! You won't get away with this! *''presses a button* ''Robots, attack them! ''An army of pony robots approaches them. * 'Kyoji: '''See how you like this, robots! *''casts a powerful shockwave by swinging his sword, hitting the pony robots* * 'Blast: '''These robots stand no chance against us! *''shoots ice shards at the pony robots* * 'Bright Spark: '''No way, I can't believe this! * '''Kyoji: '''We're doing great, guys! Keep it up! *''continues attacking the pony robots* * 'Jaiden: '''Okay, here it goes! I've been training long enough to use this attack! ''Jaiden does fast hand movements, and casts a mega snow-nado! * 'Bright Spark: '''What's that!? * '''Jaiden: '''Oh, just a technique I've been practicing for months! A mega snow-nado! ''The mega snow-nado destroys the entire robot army. * 'Blast: '''That was the coolest thing ever! * '''Bright Spark: '''This isn't ending yet! ''Bright Spark shoots a tree, and it falls towards Jaiden. * '''Jaiden: '''WHOA! Soembody! Help me! Blast sees this and uses his super-speed to get her out of the tree's way. * 'Blast: '''Watch out! *''saves Jaiden from the falling tree* * 'Jaiden: '''Thank goodness! * '''Kyoji: '''Well, that was quick. Category:Stories ''Kyoji leaps at Bright Spark with his enchanted sword in hand. Jaiden and Blast keep shooting ice blasts at Bright Spark. * 'Bright Spark: '''Ah, stop! The machine can't take it anymore! * '''Jaiden: '''Final blow! ''Jaiden summons a giant ice boulder and throws it at Bright Spark's Helmet-Bot. Finally, Bright Spark's Helmet-Bot 3000 blows up. The explotion sends Bright Spark flying far away, until he cannot be seen anymore. * 'Bright Spark: '''I'll get you next time! * '''Kyoji: '''We did it! *calls Green Shadow* Mission accomplished. * '''Green Shadow: '*offscreen* Excellent. I'll let you know if I see anything else. * 'Kyoji: '''Will do. *hangs up* What was up with Bright Spark attacking us in the middle of a convenience store anyway? ''Marco and Star, who were in the middle of drinking milkshakes, spot the gang. * '''Marco: '''Hey, guys! Kyoji as well! * '''Kyoji: '''Hey, Marco and Star! * '''Star: ''(waves frantically at Kyoji)'' Hiiiii!!!!! * Kyoji: '''*awkwardly* Uh...hi...*waves back* * '''Marco: '''What are you guys up to today? * '''Jaiden: '''We just stopped Bright Spark from invading Echo Creek. * '''Blast: '''Yeah, he started attacking with a big machine and some robots, but we stopped him. You should've seen Jaiden, she did so many cool stuff! She created a snow-nado, and summoned a giant ice boulder to smash Bright Spark's machine! * '''Kyoji: '''He had robots with him but we beat him good. You guys were nearby? * '''Marco: '''Yup. * '''Jaiden: '''Well, shall we get back to drinking milkshakes? * '''Marco: '''Uhh....Jaiden, that milkshake seems too cold to me. I'm starting to get worried. * '''Jaiden: '''Aw come on, Marco! It's okay! * '''Kyoji: '''Well, I can use a drink too... * '''Marco: '''I'm pretty sure that milkshake can give you a- * '''Jaiden: ''(gets a ice-cream headache, aka brain freeze) ''Brain freeze! '''Ow... * '''Kyoji: '''Never mind. * '''Marco: '''Blast? I told you not to make Jaiden's drinks super-extra-cold! * '''Blast: '''But... she told me to make them super-extra-cold... * '''Jaiden: '''Not...too...much! * '''Kyoji: '''She should be fine. Brain freezes don't last very long, do they? * '''Marco: Yes...but, Jaiden drank something super cold. Her brain freeze might last a bit longer. * Kyoji: 'Does she need help? * '''Blast: '''Oh no! I'm so sorry Jaiden! I'll get you something warm to help you feel better! ''Meanwhile, in Bright Spark's lair... * 'Bright Spark: '''No way! I can't believe this! * '''Twi-bot: '''What? That you failed again? * '''Bright Spark: '''Of course not! That superpowered kid now has ice powers too, just like Jaiden. How did that even happen? * '''Twi-bot: '''I'm not sure, but I'm sure we can investigate it. * '''Bright Spark: '*''using his computer''* Quiet Twi-bot, I'm investigating! * 'Twi-bot: '*''rolls her eyes*'' Well, it might be a wild guess, but I think Jaiden might have something to do with Blast's new powers. * 'Bright Spark: '''That makes sense. Those two have been closer together than peanut butter and jelly in a sandwich! But, still, how would she give him ice powers? * '''Twi-bot: '*''investigates from a tablet* ''Um, doctor, I think you should read this. * '''Bright Spark: *takes the tablet from Twi-bot's hooves* ''What is it? *''reads* ''Wait, Snow Dojo? What is this? * '''Twi-bot: '''Apparently it's the place where the ice ninjas train their fridjitzu abilities. * '''Bright Spark: '''Fridjitzu? * '''Twi-bot: '''Ice ninjas like Jaiden train in the art of fridjitzu to control the element of ice. So, if Blast now has ice powers... * '''Bright Spark: '''He must be training to become an ice ninja too! Do you know what this means? * '''Twi-bot: '''Uh... that we'll need winter coats? * '''Bright Spark: '''No, you foolish buffoon! It means that the Snow Dojo is a threat to us. Imagine if later the entire gang decided to learn fridjitzu! ''Twi-bot starts imagining a scenario where Bright Spark is fighting the entire gang. * Imaginary Bright Spark: 'You'll never beat me! * '''Imaginary Red Fork: '''Wanna bet? * '''Imaginary Jelo: '''Everyone, freeze him! ''Everyone in the imaginary gang shoots ice blasts at Bright Spark and Twi-bot, until they're both completely frozen. * 'Twi-bot: '''Ok, I finished imagining it, and it doesn't end well. * '''Bright Spark: '''See? We've gotta do something, or we'll end up being pony popsicles! * '''Twi-bot: '''So, should we destroy the Snow Dojo and turn it into a robot factory? * '''Bright Spark: '''Of course not! Wait a moment... I have an idea! Let's destroy the Snow Dojo and turn it into a robot factory! * '''Twi-bot: '*''rolls her eyes* Sure, why not? * '''Bright Spark: '''It's settled then! We're gonna go take over that Snow Dojo and make ourselves a robot factory! We might even be able to implement ice powers on the robots, and then, we'll finally be able to eliminate that troublesome gang once and for all! * '''Twi-bot: '''Sounds like a plan then. Let's go. * '''Bright Spark: '''Go get one of my best machines! We're going to the Snow Dojo! * '''Twi-bot: '''Yes doctor.Category:Stories by JeloElducal ''Back to Jaiden and Blast, who teleported back to the Snow Dojo just in time for training. * 'Blast: '''I'm ready for some more training now! I wanna be as cool as you are Jaiden! * '''Jaiden: '''Gee, thanks! Okay. Category:Adventures series ''Marco, Star, Kyoji and Jelo arrive through a portal, unbeknownst to Blast and Jaiden. * '''Star: Hey, guys! * Kyoji: 'Hey, guys! * '''Blast: '''Hi! How did you guys get here? * '''Jelo: '''The Portal Dimension. * '''Blast: '''Oh, ok. Jaiden and I were going to practice fridjitzu. * '''Kyoji: '''That's great. How's your skills anyway? * '''Jaiden: '''Doing great! * '''Blast: '''We've been doing great progress! I can feel I've improved a lot, thanks to Jaiden who's always here to help me learn. * '''Kyoji: '''Well, I guess we'll watch you practise. * '''Marco: '''Uh, guys? Why is there a pony robot there? * '''Blast: '''Wait, what!? ''Blast looks, and sees the pony robot. * 'Blast: '''No, that's definitely not supposed to be here! * '''Jaiden: '''Let me stop it cold. ''*freezes the pony robot* * 'Kyoji: '''I wonder how it found its way here? ''Everyone noticed a large ship approaching the Snow Dojo. A voice can be heard projected from the ship. * 'Bright Spark: '''Attention everyone! This is Bright Spark, announcing that the Snow Dojo is going to be demolished! Please exit the area to avoid injury during the destruction process. Thank you! * '''Blast: '''What!? * '''Kyoji: '*on the phone* Green Shadow, Bright Spark is back. He's demolishing the Snow Dojo. * 'Green Shadow: '*offscreen* This is bad, with Bright Spark it only means trouble. I'll be there. *hangs up* * 'Blast: '''We have to do something! We can't let him just come and destroy the Snow Dojo! * '''Jelo: '''Is that...Fire Ninjas? * '''Jaiden: '''Oh no. * '''Kyoji: '''How did he bring them to his side? * '''Bright Spark: '''Oh, I forgot to mention, I brought some buddies to help get rid of the Snow Dojo. FIre ninjas, give them all you've got! * '''Kyoji: '''We'll see about that. *draws sword and attacks the Fire Ninjas* ''The Fire Ninjas shoot fireballs at the group. Jaiden creates an ice shield, which unfortunately doesn't last long and melts due to the sheer amount of fireballs. * '''Star: Super Shiny Glitter Annihilation! Star's wand shoots a massive deadly glitter blast at the Fire Ninjas, overwhelming and stunning them, and to a lesser extent coloring them in ridiculous-looking colors. Suddenly, something red flashes by, bashing through some pony robots. * Bright Spark: '''Not this again... * '''Star: '''Hey, Red Fork! * '''Red Fork: '''Bright Spark, what are you up to this time? * '''Bright Spark: '''I'm going to demolish this Snow Dojo. Now get out of the way you meddlesome fatty! * '''Red Fork: '''Hey, do you even have permission to demolish this place. * '''Bright Spark: Sure, it's right here! Bright Spark shows a piece of paper that says: "Hereby, Bright Spark is granted permission to destroy the Snow Dojo and build a robot factory in it's place." The paper ends with Bright Spark's signature. * Red Fork: 'Hey, you can't sign your own permission papers! You should have at least seen a lawyer first! * '''Bright Spark: '''Hey, guess what? I don't care! I'll demolish this Snow Dojo at once! ''Bright Spark shoots missiles at Red Fork, as he dodges them. * 'Blast: '''We won't let you get away with this! * '''Bright Spark: '''Really? I think someone else has something to say to that. Dark Jaiden, show these ice ninjas what you're made of! * '''Dark Jaiden: '''Heh, sure thing. But only because I'm doing this for Galaximus. ''*shoots fire blasts out of her hand* * 'Kyoji: '''Dark Jaiden? I can take on her. * '''Jaiden: '''Cool down! ''*neutralizes the fire blasts with ice blasts* * '''Marco: Hi-ya! ''*karate-chops a Fire Ninja*'' * Jelo: 'Eat this, hotheads! ''*attempts to slice a Fire Ninja, only to get his sword melted* ''Darn it! ''*dodges fireballs shot by Fire Ninjas* '' AH! That was close! * '''Blast: '*''makes a large snowball* Take this fire ninjas! * '''Red Fork: '*''bashing through pony robots* Bring it on! I'm just getting warmed up here! * '''Kyoji: '*to Dark Jaiden* So you're a fire ninja? Great. But do you think you and Bright Spark are worthy enough to take over the Snow Dojo? * '''Dark Jaiden: '''Of course. * '''Kyoji: '''Well, not on my...I mean...our watch! Let's see how worthy you really are. *draws sword* * '''Jelo: ''*frantically running away from Fire Ninjas* Help! Over here! I'm being chased by Fire Ninjas! * '''Fire Ninja 1: '''Now, prepare to meet your fiery doo- ''*gets frozen by Jaiden* * Jaiden: 'You're welcome! * '''Jelo: '''T-Thank you! But what about the other Fire- ''*dodges a fireball* Ninjas? * 'Star: '''Rainbow Blast! ''Star's wand shoots a rainbow blast, hitting the Fire Ninjas. * 'Star: '''Yeah, I got that covered. * '''Bright Spark: '''No. I'm not going to let this end that easily! ''Bright Spark starts to fire missiles at the gang and the Snow Dojo. * '''Red Fork: '''Look out, it seems we have a chance of missile rain today! * '''Jelo: '''Well, we're doomed. * '''Jaiden: ''*idea!* Wait! ''Jaiden creates a giant ice shield, blocking the missiles. * Bright Spark: '''No fair! * '''Red Fork: '''All's fair in love and war, Bright Spark, and this ain't love. * '''Bright Spark: '''Let's see you keep that ice shield when your little friend is kidnapped. Dark Jaiden, capture Blast! Let's see how Jaiden likes that! * '''Blast: '''What? * '''Kyoji: '''Watch out, Blast! *jumps at Dark Jaiden* * '''Bright Spark: *Looks at Twi-bot* ''What are you doing sitting there doing nothing!? Go do something useful! Help the fire ninjas! Set some bombs at the Snow Dojo! Do something of use, now! * '''Twi-bot: '''Yes, doctor. ''Twi-bot runs into the battle. * 'Jelo: '''We're gonna need some backup. Jaiden, Blast, try and slow down the fire ninjas. Kyoji, Star, Marco, you come with me. We're heading to our friends. * '''Blast: '''Got it! * '''Bright Spark: '''Don't let them escape! Seize them! * '''Jelo: '''Well, shall we go? * '''Kyoji: '''Alright, let's go. * '''Star: '''Yeah! * '''Jelo: '''First stop, the Electric Dojo. Actually, does anybody know a way to the electric dojo? Den usually just teleports me there. * '''Kyoji: '''Nope. Green Shadow has a teleporting function on her phone though, but she's still on her way here. * '''Star: '''I have dimensional scissors! Let's go! * '''Kyoji: '''Yes, I suppose I can tell her that she doesn't need to come anymore. ''Green Shadow arrives at the Snow Dojo. * 'Kyoji: '''Never mind. * '''Green Shadow: '''I came as fast as I could, Kyoji. Is everything alright? * '''Kyoji: '''Yes, almost. Blast and Jaiden are fighting off Bright Spark and his robots with fridjitzu. We're going to get more backup. * '''Green Shadow: '''Well, I'll go help the two of them. You guys go on. * '''Kyoji: '''Sounds good. * '''Star: '''Let the magical princess declare the path to the Electric Dojo...*cuts open a portal* OPEN! * '''Jelo: '''Thank you! Gang, let's go! ''Jelo and his group enter the portal. They find themselves outside the Electric Dojo, a place where Electric Ninjas train in hopes of taking over the planet. Thunderstorms strike at almost any time possible, making the outside courtyard really dangerous. * '''Kyoji: '''I heard that ninjas here train to take over Earth. Are you sure we can find backup here?